Blog użytkownika:Liliana Auditore da Firenze/Książka o czarodziejach
Rozdział 1Edytuj Rose wstała o 5 rano, książki i potrzebne rzeczy miała już kupione. Nie mogła się doczekać spotkania z Marcusem. Dziewczyna szybko się ubrała, zjadła śniadanie i poprosiła mamę żeby zawiozła ją na King Cross. Mama jak zwykle się zgodziła.Dziewczyna podskoczyła radośnie i pobiegła się pakować. Po paru minutach była już spakowana. -Masz jeszcze parę godzin. - powiedziała mama Rose, Elsa Rodriguez . -Wykorzystam czas na pogranie, zjedzenie tortu (miała dziś urodziny) i nakarmienie mojej sowy, Ateny. - Odparła dziewczyna uśmiechając się. Minęło parę godzin, była 10:00, a miała być na 10:30 w pociągu. Po pięciu sekundach jechały na King Cross. Gdy dojechały,jak zwykle dała mamie buziaka i poszła do pociągu, była wtedy godzina 10:28. Pomachała mamie a pociąg ruszył. Szybko weszła do pustego przedziału,a zaraz po niej wszedł Marcus, Marcus usiadł obok niej. Zaczęło się ściemniać i zaczął padać deszcz. Po paru godzinach dotarli. Marcus i Rose wybiegli jak poparzeni i weszli do powozu ciągniętego przez niewidzialne konie. Po paru minutach dojechali z tłumem poszli do Hogwartu. W środku ze smutkiem się rozdzielili, Rose poszła do stołu Gryffindoru, a Marcus do stołu Slytherinu. Wtedy tiara zaczęła śpiewać... - Może nie jestem śliczna, Może i łach ze mnie stary, Lecz choćbyś świat przeszukał, Tak mądrej nie znajdziesz tiary. Możecie mieć meloniki, Możecie nosić panamy, Lecz jam jest Tiara Losu, Co jeszcze nie jest zbadany. Choćbyś swą głowę schował Pod pachę albo w piasek, I tak poznam kim jesteś, Bo dla mnie nie ma masek. Śmiało, dzielna młodzieży, Na głowy mnie wkładajcie, A ja wam zaraz powiem, Gdzie odtąd zamieszkacie. Może w Gryffindorze, Gdzie kwitnie męstwa cnota, Gdzie króluje odwaga I do wyczynów ochota. A może w Hufflepuffie, Gdzie sami prawi mieszkają, Gdzie wierni i sprawiedliwi Hogwarta szkoły są chwałą. A może w Ravenclawie' Zamieszkać wam wypadnie Tam płonie lampa wiedzy, Tam mędrcem będziesz snadnie. A jeśli chcecie zdobyć Druhów gotowych na wiele, To czeka was Slytherin, Gdzie cenią sobie fortele. Więc bez lęku, do dzieła! Na głowy mnie wkładajcie, Jam jest Myśląca Tiara, Los wam wyznaczę na starcie!- Zaśpiewała, oklaski, zalewały całą Wielką Salę. Wystąpiła Prof.McDonnagall i zaczęła czytać imiona uczniów. Tiara przydzielała uczniów. W końcu wystąpił Dyrektor i powiedział: -Teraz jest czas przemowy,ale przemowy nie będzie,wsuwajcie! - po czym usiadł, a na talerzach pojawiły się różne potrawy,Rose zaczęła wcinać, podobnie jak Marcus, później poszła do Dormitorium. -Teraz nasze hasło to Fortuna Major! -powiedział Prefekt. Portret Grubej Damy się odsunął a Rose poszła do swojego Dormitorium. Natasza (jej przyjaciółka) uśmiechnęła się do niej, po czym obydwie padły na swoje łóżka i od razu zasnęły. Rozdział 2 Rose się obudziła, Natasza już wstała. Dziewczyna się przebrała w szaty, uporała się ze swoimi długimi,rudymi włosami i poszły na śniadanie. Była lekko smutna, zjadła jedynie kanapkę i wypiła sok dyniowy, wtedy przyszli jacyś chłopacy i rozdawali plan lekcjii. -Pierwsza lekcja...ze ślizgonami....opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami - powiedziała Natasza. Rose ucieszyła się, jej ulubiona lekcja z Marcusem. Pobiegła do dormitorium, spakowała wszystkie podręczniki i zeszyty po czym wybiegła na błonia. Przywitała się z Hagridem i stanęła obok Nataszy. Hagrid poszedł do lasu i wrócił z....Hipogryfami. Rozległo się stłumione: "Och!" Albo: "Ale one piękne!" -Tak wiem, że są piękne - powiedział Hagrid mrugając do Rose i Nataszy. Po lekcji na temat zachowania hipogryfów poszli odpocząć. Minęło tak parę godzin. Dziewczyny poszły na obiad. -Jutro będzie bal, bo mija 20 rocznica pokonania Voldemorta. Z racji że jutro bal, nie ma lekcji dzisiaj i jutro. - Powiedział dyrektor. Rose się uśmiechnęła, Natasza też. Przy stole Slytherinu Marcus gadał z kolegami. Wreszcie jeden z kolegów Marcusa wypalił: -Którą dziewczynę zapraszasz na bal?- powiedział złośliwie się uśmiechając. - Ja zaproszę Annabeth Chase - dodał (Ps: Annabeth to nie moja postać a przyjaciółki) . -Ja zaproszę Rose Rodriguez - powiedział Marcus. -Tą gryfonkę?! POWAŻNIE?! - krzyknął kolega Marcusa, Fabio. -Ta, poważnie. - Powiedział szczerze Marcus. -Niech ci będzie. - odparł Fabio. Dziewczyny wyszły na błonia, podobnie jak Marcus i Fabio. Dziewczyny siedziały w cieniu, pod drzewem,a chłopacy rozmawiali, nagle z kieszeni Marcusa wyleciał znicz i robił koła dookoła głowy Rose. -Zaczekaj, Fabio - Powiedział Marcus, po czym podszedł do Rose i zabrał znicza. - Idziesz ze mną na bal,Rose? -Czemu nie? -powiedziała Rose, szeroko się uśmiechając. Po paru minutach gadania Marcus wrócił do Fabia. -Co tak długo?! - powiedział Fabio wkurzony. -Nie twój interes. - Odparł Marcus. Do dziewczyn podszedł pewien blondyn z opaską na oku, nazywał się Vaoru, dziewczyny go znały i się z nim przyjaźniły. -Eeeee....N-natasza.. -Tak? -Pójdziesz ze mną...na bal? -Tak Rozdział 3 Nadszedł dzień balu. Rose, Natasza i Luna, ich przyjaciółka poszły się przygotowywać. Rose zaczęła czesać włosy, a , uwierzcie mi czesała je baaardzoo długo ( 40 minut XD ). Luna malowała sobie paznokcie a Natasza też czesała włosy. Luna po paru minutach skończyła malować paznokcie i zajęła się innymi rzeczami ( sukienka, włosy itd xD ), Natasza upięła włosy w kok, podobnie jak Rose, tylko że Rose wpięła jeszcze we włosy kwiat lilii. Rose ubrała złotą sukienkę,a Natasza błękitną ze srebrnymi elementami. Luna ubrała fioletową sukienkę do kostek, włosy zwyczajnie zostawiła rozpuszczone. Zobaczyły że już 19 55, za 5 minut bal, po czym wyszły. -Zaprosił was ktoś? - zapytała Rose- mnie zaprosił Marcus -Jak zwykle...- odparowała Natasza- Mnie, jak widziałaś, zaprosił Vaoru. -A mnie kolega Marcusa, Fabio - powiedziała Luna, nie wiedząc o tym co za chwilę się wydarzy... A więc, Rose znalazła Marcusa i po chwili z nim tańczyła, Natasza nie znalazła Vaoru,a Luna Fabia. -Coś przeczuwam że się wstydzą.-rzekła Natasza wywracając oczami -Zgadzam się- Odparła Luna.Po czym obydwie siadły na ławce.| -Rose to ma szczęście...-Westchnęła Luna. -No..- powiedziała Natasza. Rose jakoś nie przejmowała się dziewczynami. Przetańczyli pół godziny. Dziewczyna siadła obok swoich przyjaciółek. -Fabiowi nie można ufać... - Rose mówiąc to skrzywiła się- uciekł ze szkoły, a co z Vaoru, to nie wiem. Marcus podszedł do dziewczyn. -Vaoru złamał nogę -powiedział po czym siadł obok Rose,całując ją w policzek, przez co ona się zarumieniła. "To dziwne" - Pomyślała Natasza- "Hmm...ale też i realistyczne, z jakiego by to powodu Rose tak długo przebywała z Marcusem"- O tym samym myślała też Luna. Rose, Luna i Natasza zaczęły o czymś szeptać. Po chwili zaczęły chichotać.Marcus zauważył jakiegoś ślizgona, wstał i zaczął z nim rozmawiać. Ślizgon wybuchł śmiechem, przez co Marcus krzyknął jakieś przekleństwo i podszedł do swojego kolegi, Scorpiusa. Według Rose rozmawiali na jej temat, co było prawdą. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się bo poczuła ból w ręce. -Rose? Co się dzieje? - spytały zaniepokojone dziewczyny. -Nic, po prostu ręka mnie boli...- odparła Rose, kłamiąc. Na prawdę miała wiele tajemnic, np władza nad ogniem,bycie metamorfomagiem i animagiem. -Okej,okej... - Powiedziała Natasza. Tak minęło parę dobrych godzin. Dziewczyny poszły do domu o 21, bo były niewyspane,a chłopacy o 24 (wiecie, sprawy o których dziewczyny nie wiedzą ;) ) . CDN Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach